House Warming: The Jacob and Ness TMIM:BJ Outtakes
by artbeatsandlife
Summary: Ness & Jake are tired from a long day & insatiable Ness just can't get enough; Jacob has to oblige her every desire, and other TMIM:BJ outtakes from these two. Rated M for epic Lemons & Language.


**A/N -** This is a re-work, 'Closets and Christenings' from The Man In Me: Becoming Jacob. I fell in love with this scene, so I decided to change it a bit and have it stand alone. Lots of lemony goodness. Enjoy!.

**~~I own nothing and Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just make her characters do dirty, dirty things ~~**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**House Warming**

* * *

-

Moving two apartments can really take it out of a person.

It had been an extremely long day, and even with our advance abilities and genetic makeups, both of us were particularly exhausted.

The first thing I wanted to do was stand in a hot shower, then dive into bed with my soft girl beside me.

The water, that I knew was turned entirely to the left indicating its scalding temperature, felt just barely warm on my scorching skin, though it felt great. I worked shampoo through my hair and thoroughly lathered soap over my body. Soon, I'd emerged from the bathroom , steam billowing behind me, and relaxed on my substantial couch. I thought about the shorts Ness had laid out for me on the bed, but those would have to wait, I was just too wiped to deal with clothing now.

Her family and the pack had left an hour or so before after helping with the move, and we were trying to wind down from the last hectic twenty-four hours. Finally, with both of our houses unpacked and livable, I remembered what I'd been waiting anxiously all evening for.

Ness was just finishing unpacking a few things from her small bag into the drawer she stole in my bedroom. Well, for all intensive purposes, it was _ours. _It was all ours now.

And the upstairs bedroom was _hers_. That's how it worked with women, I was learning.

She padded down the steep loft stairs, eyeing me approvingly in my towel, and running her hand across my warm chest.

"All done?" she said, more a statement than a question.

"Yep, it's all yours," I replied kissing her cheek and finding a seat on the couch. Flipping through the channels, I figured there had to be something worth watching on ESPN or The Animal Planet.

After about a half hour gone, Ness sighed, gracefully flopping - if that's even possible - herself onto the couch beside me in the darkness, her hair wet and damp from her shower, beads of water still forming on the ends of the strands. I readjusted the towel around my waist from my own shower minutes before hers, as she climbed into my lap, straddling my legs and sliding the remote from my fingers, throwing it aside.

A nearly sheer cotton tank was doing little to cover her full breasts, her matching boy shorts allowing the heat radiating off her body to seep onto my stirring sex through the terry cloth covering my lap. Wordlessly, she covered my lips with hers, kissing me fervently. Her hands found my shoulders and chest, running over my scorching skin hungrily.

She threaded her fingers in mine, leading my palms behind her back. My already stiff erection hardened after she began grinding herself into my cock, creating a delicious friction between us. My fingers traced absent patterns across her back, fingering the hem of the shirt, and slipping underneath to the hot skin below. I buried my face in her chest, taking in her sweet smell intermingling with peppermint and honey body wash.

My fingers found her drying hair, digging and massaging her scalp, evoking a pleasured moan from her throat. Her eyes fluttered closed, enjoying my hands in her hair as she wound against my hardness.

"Mmmm," she purred, eyes, slowly opening, "…Jake, I need you... now."

I licked my lips and snaked an arm around her narrow waist, pulling her gently onto her back. Rolling her tank upwards to expose her perfect breasts, my palm kneaded circles on her flat stomach, sliding to each nipple and squeezing. My thumb found the heated mound between her legs and her clit, rolling in circles through the thin material of her panties. She immediately responded, grinding her hips against my hand, eyes closing in pleasure. She looked so fucking sexy; I needed to taste her. Now.

We made quick work of getting her unclothed, and I dove my face hungrily between her creamy thighs. God she tasted so good. All heat and woman and sweet and brine. My tongue drug across the length of her, then drew circles around her stiffened and swollen clit.

"Oh God… Jake… wha...what are you doing to me?" She moaned loudly, arching her back and gripping the back of my shortened hair. Her voice was needy and raw, and it was almost enough to make me come before my dick even touched her.

Widening her legs and winding her hips in perfect rhythm with the thrusts of my tongue, her moans became louder. I could taste the heat of her clit, blood rushing just below its surface and throbbing with her impending orgasm. I continued my strokes, alternating with sucks and bites, sliding my index and middle fingers into her. She was dripping.

"Fuck..." she yelled, throwing her head back and arching once again; her hips thrashing, then vibrating violently as she came in gushes over my lips. I licked her clean, then threw my towel to the floor, not able to last another second outside of her.

"…baby… please…" I trailed off, resting my forehead against hers.

"Jake…oh God," she whimpered staring into my eyes, still in the midst of her release, "fuck me…" she said breathlessly. I squeezed my eyes shut, then forcefully, slid into her.

"Ness… shit, you feel so good…" her walls immediately gripped me in spasms.

"Jake…" she moaned, eyes rolling back, "I'm coming again, baby… please," she begged.

"What baby? Tell me what you need."

"…just…keep fucking me like that…"

So I did.

Deepening my strokes, I raised her legs to my shoulders, gripping her thighs. She was so tight this way; I could feel every inch of her slickness sliding along my hardness.

"...open up for me, baby… give it all to me, "I commanded breathlessly, flipping her onto her stomach and pressing my fingers into the softness of her hips. I slid her back and forth against me, searching, reaching for her center.

She moaned my name, along with various expletives, as I continued my search, stroking and grinding into her.

Oh, this was too good. I gripped her thick hair, causing her to cry out, and my dick to twitch within her.

"…oh, shit...fuck…yes…it's all yours, baby…" she panted, and as if it was even possible, I could feel her become wetter around me.

"… I love you so much, Jake," she whined.

"...love you, Ness… so much," I moaned in response, feeling the familiar pressure building within me. I began pounding into her, rocking her small frame and edging her across the couch. She pushed back against me unexpectedly, meeting me thrust for thrust, until I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oh, babe… I'm gonna come…"

"Come for me, Jake baby," she moaned, pushing her hips against me. I was teetering on the edge and her voice caused me to fall off a cliff with sensory overload. I slowed my thrusts, until I stilled completely, allowing her to thrust herself against me, rubbing her fingers across her clit frantically. Finally, I dug my fingers into her hips, and cried out in mind-numbing pleasure, emptying into her. She soon followed me bringing herself to release with her fingers.

As promised, Ness and I definitely 'christened' the loft, making love in every corner, surface and floor of my new condo for the next few hours. Insatiable, just as I'd finished bringing her to release, she'd rest for a few brief moments, then she'd be wrapped around me, kissing and sucking and biting expectantly, and I had to oblige her.

Around four a.m., I collapsed onto her back, sweat glistening on both of us, though I was sure it had little to do with my scorching body temperature.

She immediately passed out across the bed from exhaustion and I took one of the brief moments that she'd drifted off to run to the refrigerator to grab some Gatorade and a quick sandwich. I learned early on with Ness that I had to keep my electrolytes up.

Just as I was finishing up, not even twenty minutes later, I caught the outline of her body against the soft glow of street light pouring in from the window. With vampiric speed, she was on me, kissing and nibbling my neck as she stroked me.

"So, are you trying to kill me or…?" I said with a smile crossing my face. She was silent, raising my fingers to her lips and sucking them greedily.

She pushed me against the stainless steel refrigerator, and dropped to her knees. My dick immediately responded, which I still can't understand, because, at that point, I was running on fumes.

"…mmm Jake," she purred, taking me into her hand and licking the tip, "…please?" Her hand found my thigh and began running her long delicate fingers along my leg. She looked up at me with lust-filled darkened eyes, and the only response I could offer was a slight bob of my head.

"_God_, Jake...need you..."

Her soft purr soon turned into a low growl as she continued sliding her mouth along my length, in a perfect mixture of suction, softness and wetness, bringing me an incommunicable level of ecstasy. I wasn't sure what she had in mind, but I wished to God it was more of this.

Sliding me from her mouth, but replacing it with her hand, she traced a trail with her tongue to my hip, then thigh, nudging my legs open slightly with her small hands. Lust and hunger in her eyes, she looked up at me cocking her head slightly, baring her teeth and darting her tongue across the front, causing them to glisten in the twilight.

I barely recognized the growl that escaped her throat, then, faster than I could ever have prepared myself for, she sank her razor-sharp teeth into my thigh, taking long, leisurely pulls from the stream of blood flowing into her mouth.

Then, she moaned the most guttural sound I'd ever heard from her, in pleasure.

My mind went blank at the feel of her stroking my cock and suckling my inner thigh together. _Shit_.

I mean, Ness had given me love bites while we had sex more times than I could count, but this? This was beyond description, immeasurable pleasure.

It was like… like sex.

Like, fucking hot, head-banging, toe-curling, heart-stopping sex.

A loud moan escaped my own lips as I fisted my hands in her hair, and laid my head back, unable to form any real cohesive thoughts. My knees buckled, perhaps from the rate that I was losing blood, but mostly because I was on the verge of coming so hard I knew I'd pass out on the kitchen floor.

Realizing she was enjoying my body a bit longer than she'd though was safe I'm sure, she slowly detached from my leg, running her tongue along the wound, sealing it.

"…fuck, baby… you taste so good," she murmured softly, licking her lips clean and starting toward my hardened erection. She took me into her mouth once more, sliding its entire length down her throat and began a merciless attack on my body with her lips.

I moaned again, chanting her name and crying out to God, as a wayward tear escaped my eye, and I knew I was on the verge of something so insane, it scared me.

Tightening my hold on the back of her head, my orgasm ripped through me and stabbed in my chest and abdomen. It washed over me in waves over, and over, with me emptying into her hot, hungry mouth and calling out in every language my conscious mind knew.

My face grimaced in pain and pleasure and euphoria.

After what seemed like an eternity of after-shocks, I came down from what can only be described as an out-of-body experience, eyes resting on Ness, leaning against me with her cheek against my leg, finally satiated. She glanced up at me with a contented curl in her lips, standing, and kissing my neck.

I looked at her through hooded eyes, hoping my legs would get me back to the bed. Ness continued licking her lips, using her fingers to slide any bit of me that had dripped onto her chin.

"_God_," she said rubbing her body against mine, "I can't do that anymore..."

I couldn't even focus, not really, but I curious, so I raised an eyebrow.

"..you taste too fucking good..." she said kissing me and nipping at my lower lip, "I might kill you."

What away to go.

-

* * *

**Hoped you liked! You can catch this and other zesty things over at TMIM:BJ or Deep Undercover!**


End file.
